Real Family
by Yosephineee
Summary: Mungkin kau menganggap menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan kecil; tapi tidak denganku. Rasanya seperti ada ledakan atom besar di dalam hatiku—karena merekalah keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Hanya mereka yang bisa meledakan bom itu di hatiku. LATE BIRTHDAY FIC FOR MADGE UNDERSEE XD RnR?:"


Dulu, aku menganggap aku tidak pernah punya keluarga. Tidak—tentu saja aku punya orang tua yang melahirkanku. Tapi...

Untuk apa mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah menganggap dirimu ada? Hanya adikmu, adikmu, adikmu, dan selalu saja adikmu yang dibanggakan. Jangan tanya, lebih dari sering aku mendengar kata-kata "anak tidak tahu diuntung" dan "sampah keluarga" yang sengaja ditujukan padaku. Uh, well, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dan hanya asal dengar saja kata-kata itu—tapi coba kau bayangkan kalau ibu kandungmu sendiri berkata seperti itu tentang dirimu. Bagaimana rasanya, eh?

Bukan rahasia lagi; aku muak pada tingkah laku mereka semua. Tojours Pur. Cih, darah murni. Lebih baik aku menjadi seorang half-breed, atau muggleborn, atau sekalian saja muggle; asal hidupnya bahagia daripada seorang darah murni—pangeran dari keluarga Black, kaya raya, memiliki nama dimana-mana—tapi terlalu sombong dan keji. Aku benci hidupku sejak saat aku dilahirkan, jujur saja. Kenapa yang berkuasa di atas sana tidak memberikanku kepada orang lain saja, sih?

Dulu aku menganggap aku tidak pernah punya keluarga.

Yeah, aku bilang dulu; sebelum aku bertemu mereka. Para perompak sejati_—The Marauders._

**.**

**.**

**A special birthday fic for Madge Undersee**

**Harry Potter ****© J. K. Rowling**

**Real Family © Yosephineee**

**Warning: OOC tingkat aku, gaje, jelek, hancur, typo(s), sok nge-family dan friendship, alur maksa, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Padfoot, kemarikan PRmu!"

Aku menoleh. Seorang pemuda tampan berusia enam belas tahun dengan kacamata bundar yang bertengger di batang hidungnya sedang tersenyum lebar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar aku mendaratkan perkamen lusuh yang sudah tercoret tinta di sana-sini di tangannya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Hei, Pad. Jangan terus mengagumi wajahku ini. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi ketampananku ini hanya milik Lily Evans seorang. Lagipula, aku tidak berminat padamu." Dia terkekeh.

Aku membelalakan mataku dengan cepat. Bulu-bulu yang ada di tanganku berdiri tiba-tiba. "Hih! Kau pikir aku mau denganmu? Tidak, terima kasih. Terlalu banyak wanita yang mengantri ingin berkencan denganku akhir minggu nanti—dan pada saat itu aku bisa terbebas darimu."

Dia kembali terkekeh. Aku memberikan perkamenku yang masih berkilap karena basahnya tinta. Dia menelitinya sedikit kemudian bertanya pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk dengan tenang. Sebuah buku tebal dipegangnya dengan mantap. Matanya bergulir mengikuti kata demi kata dalam buku itu. Wajahnya kuyu dan pucat, penuh bekas luka. Aku iba lagi—setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya aku merasa iba, sebenarnya.

"Moonsie!" Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu mendekati temanku yang satu lagi. Lalu sejurus kemudian, dia duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Moony—Remus John Lupin—berusaha menghindar dari serangan Prongs—James Potter—lalu memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna madu. "Hentikan, Prongs. Kamu membuat kita seperti pasangan _gay_. Dan untuk kau ketahui; aku masih normal."

James terkekeh lagi. Dia lalu menyorongkan perkamenku yang tadi telah ditelitinya. "Moons, liat, deh! Ini salah, kan? Punya Padfoot salah, kan?"

Remus memundurkan perkamenku yang benar-benar disorongkan James ke depan wajahnya. Dia berkata dengan suara lelah, "Oh, well—ini salah sekali, Pads. Seharusnya kau membacanya lebih teliti lagi. Lagipula, kan, sudah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku mengajak kalian berdua untuk mengerjakan proyek ini." Dia menghembuskan napasnya.

.

.

Inilah sosok-sosok mereka. Ketiga teman yang kusayangi setengah mati. Keluarga sejatiku.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs. Remus, Peter, diriku, dan James—The Marauders. Kau sudah melihat sepenggal dari tingkah kami, tadi (well, walaupun Peter entah sedang ada di mana. Mungkin di dapur, mencari makanan lagi, atau apa).

The Marauders. Jika kau tanya pada seluruh anak Hogwarts beserta guru-gurunya, mereka akan menjawab bahwa kami adalah tukang onar nomor satu di sekolah ini. Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku dan James yang sebenarnya tukang onar nomor satu. Kami berdua yang membuat seluruh idenya sedangkan Remus terlalu baik dan seorang anak yang patut diteladani—dia bahkan seorang prefek. Dan Peter hanya melakukan tugas-tugas kecil yang kami perintahkan. Intinya, aku dan James merupakan otaknya.

Seperti sudah kubilang di atas, James adalah otak dari segala otak keusilan. Rambut hitam acak-acakan, kacamata bundar, mata hazel—khas Potter. Dia pureblood, tentu saja. Pangeran Potter. Anak tunggal yang disayangi kedua orang tuanya sedemikian rupa. Agak arogan, sebenarnya; tapi kalau kau sudah kenal dekat dengannya, kau akan menilai kalau dia adalah orang yang setia dan pengertian. Dia—seperti aku—adalah pujaan gadis-gadis di Hogwarts. Tapi, kasihan para gadis itu; James telah mencintai Lily Evans dengan sepenuh hati. Sampai mati, bahkan, kalau kulihat. Dan, well, sebenarnya penantiannya selama enam tahun itu terbalas. Dia berhasil mengencani si rambut merah itu pada kunjungan Hogsmeade bulan lalu.

Sekarang... Remus John Lupin. Dia adalah pemuda dengan rambut cokelat keemasan dan mata madu. Anak baik, berprestasi, teladan guru, dan bahkan prefek (walaupun aku yakin dia dijadikan prefek hanya untuk menertibkan aku dan James). Wajah pemuda itu sebenarnya tampan—walau tetap saja kalah dariku—tapi selalu terlihat letih dan lebih tua dari untuk ukuran anak enam belas tahun. Aku tahu pasti sebabnya. Dia manusia serigala, dan sebenarnya hal itulah yang membuatku, Prongs, dan juga Wormtail untuk belajar ilmu animagus dengan susah payah. Kami harus menemani Remus setiap bulan purnama. Aku selalu merasa kasihan padanya—si Remus itu.

Peter Pettigrew. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan anak itu pada kalian? Dia gemuk, pendek, dan matanya seperti baru saja habis menangis. Aku dan James bertemu dengan anak itu untuk pertama kalinya saat dia sedang berdiri sendirian seperti orang linglung di ujung koridor. Sebenarnya, naluri usil milikku dan James mememerintahkan kami untuk melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu. Jadi kami mendatangi Wormy kecil dan mengagetkannya. Namun saat dia berbalik dan menatap wajah kami—kami merasa iba. Suatu hal yang sebenarnya mustahil untukku dan James. Well, tapi semenjak saat itu, anak gemuk itu selalu mengekori kami kemana-mana. Lagipula, aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas nyawanya. Aku takut kalau dia jauh sedikit saja dari kami, maka dia akan di-_bully_ anak-anak lain atau apa—walaupun dulu kami sempat ingin mem-_bully_-nya.

Dan—apakah aku harus menjelaskan diriku di sini? Masalahnya begini, Kawan. Aku adalah anggota The Marauders, dan kita sedang membicarakan Marauders. Jadi?

Oke, aku tahu kalian menantikan ini. Aku; Sirius Black. Pemuda arogan yang benci dengan nama belakangnya sendiri. Pemuda yang dapat mengencani sekitar tiga gadis dalam satu bulan. Tampan, macho, berani, dan Gryffindor yang paling Gryffindor. Leader asli dari Marauders. Dan dengan bangga mengumumkan bahwa aku adalah anak yang cukup jenus. Oke, apakah kalian masih mau tambah lagi? Ah, tidak usah, ya? Toh aku yakin kalian pasti mengenalku.

(—Dan aku mulai merasa geli membaca paragraf yang menjelaskan tentang diriku sendiri)

.

.

Aku memandang matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam perut bumi dari halaman Hogwarts. Warna jingga bercampur merah dan ungu menghiasi angkasa raya. Membuat garis-garis tipis seperti lukisan abstrak yang harganya sangat mahal. Bunyi gesekan daun dan ranting dari pohon _peach_ membuatku sedikit rileks. Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan anak-anak rambut ikal tipis, aku memandang teman-temanku yang—lagi-lagi—sedang sibuk berdebat. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Oi, Padfoot," James memanggilku dengan wajah datar.

"Hm?"

"Jangan senyum-senyum begitu! Kau membuatku merinding, tahu? Aku takut saja kalau otakmu sudah bergeser dari tempatnya."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan malah menunjukan barisan gigi-gigiku. Dia menampakan wajah horrornya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku tertawa.

"Tidak. Aku masih waras. Untuk kau ketahui, Prongs, aku mencurigai hal yang sama terjadi padamu—bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," jawabku berusaha kalem. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, jadi, aku boleh, kan, tinggal di tempatmu?" Aku memelintir rumput yang sudah kucabut dari tanah.

Ya, rencananya aku akan tinggal di tempat James sampai lulus dari Hogwarts. Well, setidaknya kalau boleh—dan orang tuanya mengizinkan.

"Oh, kalau Prongs tidak boleh, kau bisa tinggal di tempatku, Pad," si kecil Peter berkata. Oh, terima kasih, Peter. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan bangun tengah malam dan menemaniku bercerita atau melakukan sesuatu yang 'seru' jika aku tinggal di tempatmu. Oh, well. Tapi tawaranmu boleh juga. Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu jika orang tua Prongs tidak mengizinkanku tinggal di tempat mereka.

Jadi, aku hanya tersenyum pada Wormtail. James masih terlihat berpikir, lalu wajahnya berubah keruh. Firasatku buruk. Aku mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menerima tawaran Peter—karena aku akan melakukan apa pun asal dapat keluar dari rumah angker di Grimmauld Place itu.

"Oh, maaf, Pad." Benar, kan? Senyumnya kecut sekali. Oke, Pete, siapkan satu tempat tidur lagi di kamarmu. "Tapi kau... sangat boleh untuk tinggal di tempatku!"

Oh, sialan. "PRONGS!" bentakku, wajahku merah padam—tapi hatiku bersorak.

"Apa?" Dia nyengir kuda.

Aku berdiri untuk mengejarnya. Setelah beberapa meter, aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kalau Remus dan Peter bahkan belum sampai setengah dari perjalanan mereka ke tempat kami. Remus masih membantu Peter untuk berdiri—anak itu terlalu baik, sungguh.

"Hei, cepatlah!" ajakku.

Aku menarik Remus dan Peter dengan tenaga superku, lalu berlari lagi mengejar James yang berjalan mundur. _Childish_? Ya, kami memang seperti itu. Tapi itulah yang membuat perjalanan kami kembali ke kastil disertai oleh gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa takkan pernah bisa bahagia lagi tanpa mereka.

Mungkin untukmu menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat-sahabat baikmu adalah kebahagiaan kecil. Tapi untukku; seperti ada bom atom yang berisi rasa bahagia yang diledakan di dada. Bagian intinya menyebar dan membuat radiasi di sana. Membuat sel-selku berubah dari tak peduli menjadi peduli; dari membenci menjadi menyayangi. Dan hanya mereka yang dapat melakukan itu. Mereka orang-orang kejam yang sengaja meledakan atom kebahagiaan—oh, ralat. Orang-orang paling baik di dunia yang sengaja meledakan atom kebahagiaan di hatiku. Tanpa mereka—entahlah, aku tak tahu nasibku seperti apa.

Satu hal yang terpenting dari penjelasan tentang bom atom itu; hanya mereka yang dapat melakukan itu. Karena mereka adalah keluargaku. Keluargaku yang sejati

Dan hal itu merubah diriku, jujur. Luar dan dalam.

**The End.**

**OOooOO**

**A/N :** Psh, apaan nih? *lari ke tengah jalan, nunggu truk lewat* OOC PARAH! PARAH! ! Itu Jamielalalalalalala kenapa jadi kayak gitu. Remus-kins Cuma dikit banget. Peter—tsah, tak usah ditanya. Aku nggak pernah berhasil mendalami karakter Peter-_- *jedotin laptop ke kepala* Daaaan... kependekan, yah?._.V MAAF, DEH, SEMUA! *kabur*

**MADGE UNDERSEE**! Maaf, astaga-_- maafnya banyak banget. (1) Kadonya telat. (2) Kadonya abal. (3) Gak sesuai yang dimauin pertama kali T-T hoadoooh, maaaf. Tapi sekali lagi happy birthday, ya! Serius, maaf banget kadonya fic abal gini! T-T

Repiew, all?:")


End file.
